


When I Was Your Man

by spideybubu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Angst, Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Post-Canon
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 03:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideybubu/pseuds/spideybubu
Summary: "All the things I should have done when I was your man."-Nonostante fossero ormai passati circa tre anni, ancora non riusciva a perdonarsi di aver ascoltato l'orgoglio, mandando in frantumi l'unica cosa bella che la vita si fosse degnata di offrirgli in vent'anni.





	When I Was Your Man

“Ha detto che era fiero di me.”

Disse, in maniera completamente decontestualizzata.

 

Lui e Shiro erano in una stanza adibita a spogliatoio, su una delle ormai parecchie navi della Lama di Marmora. 

Avevano appena concluso una missione, e si stavano spogliando dalle parti più scomode dell'armatura. 

Shiro non ebbe bisogno di chiedere a Keith di chi stesse parlando, non era necessario essere particolarmente spigliati per capirlo.

 

“Non so davvero come qualcuno possa essere fiero di ciò che sono diventato.”

Dopo qualche attimo di silenzio, Keith riprese a parlare; il suo tono di voce risultava apparentemente calmo, ma tutta quella  compostezza non sarebbe durata molto, se il discorso fosse continuato su quei particolari argomenti. 

 

“Sei troppo severo con te stesso. Non vedo cosa ci sia di male in ciò che stai facendo.”

Cercò in qualche modo di confortarlo, totalmente convinto delle parole appena pronunciate.

 

La guerra con i Galra era finita ormai da anni, l’impero era stato decimato, e nonostante vi fossero ancora sacche di resistenza qua e là nell’universo, ormai non rappresentavano più un pericolo concreto.

Motivo per cui il team Voltron era stato sciolto, circa tre anni addietro; non era più richiesto che i Paladini proteggessero l'universo, avevano già egregiamente portato a termine questa missione.

Quando arrivò il comunicato ufficiale riguardo alla caduta e all'apparente annientamento dell'impero Galra, vi fu bisogno di qualche minuto perché effettivamente i Paladini potessero realizzare ciò che quella notizia comportasse. 

Erano liberi.

Potevano tornare a casa.

O almeno, questo valeva per coloro che effettivamente ancora avessero una casa ed una famiglia ad aspettarli, sulla terra.

“Era serio, Shiro. Non stava mentendo, non l'ha detto nel tentativo di confortarmi o rassicurarmi.

L'ha scritto in un messaggio come un altro, durante una conversazione riguardante tutt'altri argomenti.”

Keith sospirò, sedendosi a terra e passandosi una mano sul viso.

 

“Quando mai Lance ti ha mentito, d'altronde?”

Com'era possibile che Shiro avesse sempre, inevitabilmente ragione? Keith non se lo sapeva proprio spiegare.

 

 

_"When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down, 'cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name._

 

 

_ « Sono fiero di te. » _

Keith aveva fissato quelle parole per qualche attimo, non riuscendo a credere al fatto che qualcuno le avesse scritte riferendosi a lui. 

Nonostante tutto, lui e Lance avevano trovato un modo di mantenersi in contatto, tramite alcune tecnologie avanzate sviluppate quando ancora vivevano nel Castello dei Leoni.

Per parecchi mesi avevano evitato di parlarsi, dopo che le loro strade vennero divise, una volta che il Team Voltron non era più richiesto.

Dopotutto, il termine di quell'avventura intergalattica segnò anche la fine della relazione che in qualche modo erano riusciti a costruire, tra alti e bassi, tra litigi e riappacificazioni.

Entrambi avevano preso una decisione: se Lance non vedeva l'ora di poter tornare finalmente a casa dalla sua famiglia, Keith non aveva alcuna intenzione di abbandonare lo spazio.

Non finché non avesse trovato notizie riguardanti sua madre; non finché non fosse riuscito a trovare la sua vera identità.

Non riuscirono a discutere civilmente riguardo alle decisioni da loro prese, e quella fu la goccia che fece traboccare il vaso, mettendo fine alla loro relazione nel peggiore dei modi.

Nonostante fossero ormai passati circa tre anni, ancora non riusciva a perdonarsi di aver ascoltato l'orgoglio, mandando in frantumi l'unica cosa bella che la vita si fosse degnata di offrirgli in vent'anni. 

Al persistente senso di colpa doveva aggiungere la consapevolezza di non aver mai amato così tanto una persona in tutta la sua vita; poteva dire di non aver mai provato sentimenti tanto forti, né prima né dopo quella manciata di mesi di relazione.

Per quanto gli dolesse ammetterlo, Keith sapeva di aver amato Lance con ogni fibra del suo corpo, con ogni parte di sé.

Finché un giorno, tutto finí in mille pezzi, come un vaso di vetro che si frantuma al suolo. 

Andandosene, Lance si era inconsapevolmente portato via piccoli frammenti del cuore e dell'animo di Keith, lasciandolo incompleto, come un puzzle a cui sono stati rubati dei pezzi. 

  
  


_"My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways caused_ _a good strong man like you to walk out my life._  
_Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, a_ _nd it haunts me every time I close my eyes."_

 

 

_ « Sono stato un codardo, non ho avuto il coraggio di rivelarti ciò che provavo per te. » _

 

Nonostante avessero ciò che poteva venire definita una relazione effettiva, Keith non si era mai sbilanciato e non era riuscito in quei mesi a dire due semplici parole, che avrebbero potuto fare la differenza.

 

_ « Ti ho amato così tanto, mi pentirò per tutta la vita per non essere stato in grado di dirtelo quando ancora poteva significare qualcosa. » _

 

Avrebbe dovuto sacrificare un minimo d'orgoglio e chinare la testa, pregarlo di non andarsene, chiedergli di rimanere al suo fianco. Avrebbe dovuto almeno tentare di trovare una soluzione insieme a lui, un compromesso che potesse funzionare per entrambi.

Avrebbe dovuto farlo quando era ancora in tempo.

**Author's Note:**

> L'ho scritta di getto alle quattro di notte, perciò se ci avete capito poco/niente è assolutamente normale. 
> 
> ( Ho dei coping mechanisms terribili, cosa posso farci? ).
> 
> Le parti in corsivo fra « » sono i messaggi che Keith e Lance si scambiano.  
> Le parti in corsivo fra " " sono versi di "When I Was Your Man" di Bruno Mars, di cui suggerisco assolutamente l'ascolto.


End file.
